


Not wise to upset a Wookiee

by motetus



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chewbacca is not very happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not wise to upset a Wookiee

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneaqui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneaqui/gifts).




End file.
